The present invention relates to a fishing line with a reinforced leader.
Generally, a very thin line or thread is used as a leader or snell near the hook for greater fishing effect. Therefore, when a big fish takes the hook and pulls the fishing line, the leader sometimes breaks under the weight of the fish, losing the fish.